YingYang
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Dos personas opuestas, un sentimiento en común, toda una vida para estar juntos. Los recuerdos de Sasuke y Hinata sobre aquel dia tan especial para ambos. SasuHina 4ever!


**Bueno pss aqui otro pequeño fic que se me ocurrio hace algunos dias xD bastantes dirìa yo u.u pero que hasta hoy publique. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto-sensei, si fuera mio Hinata y sasuke serìan pareja. n//n**

**

* * *

**

Ying-Yang 

**Muchas veces había escuchado hablar sobre el Ying-Yang. ¿Qué los opuestos se atraen? Eso es una mentira, o eso les habría dicho unas semanas atrás. Pues ahora, estoy de acuerdo, y todo por él, su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Hace unas tres semanas, mientras espiaba a Naruto, mis ojos se centraron en el chico del sharingan. Su cuerpo bien trabajado, su actitud, su frialdad, todo es...¿cómo decirlo?...excitante. Si lo se¿cómo puedes pensar así Hinata? Pero es cierto, ahora soy una loca más de su club de fans, pero entre esas chicas locas y yo hay una enorme diferencia.**

**Seguí acudiendo al lugar donde lo vi entrenar, nuevamente lo estuve observando, el tiempo parecía detenerse, sus movimientos me maravillaban, su expresión me hacía desear acercarme; pero mi miedo, esa debilidad que tanto odio, me lo impedía. Quería acercarme y perderme en sus ojos negros, esos ojos tan tristes, tan vacíos, tan Uchihas. **

**De nuevo aquí, pensando en él, suspirando al recordarlo, perdiendo el tiempo en fantasías. Sueños, prefiero llamarlos sueños, una fantasía es una ilusión, un sueño es, un sueño es él. Lo que mas me llama la atención es que ambos encajamos perfectamente con la descripción del Ying-Yang.**

**Es verdad, somos completamente opuestos. Yo soy tímida y cobarde. Él es frío y valiente. Yo soy débil, él es fuerte. Yo soy una vergüenza para mi clan, él es el orgullo de Konoha. Yo soy como la luz, y él la oscuridad. Incluso nuestros ojos son opuestos, los míos son blancos como la nieve, y los suyos negros como la noche. Y aun así reflejan la misma tristeza, el mismo dolor, la misma soledad.**

**Estoy atrapada en su red. Sus ojos me han cautivado sin saberlo. Todo de él me gusta, Naruto y Sasuke son muy diferentes, lo sé, pero ambos han logrado embrujarme con una mirada; aunque Sasuke, se ha robado todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos, mientras que a Naruto, lo he comenzado a ver como a un amigo, mi mejor amigo, como un hermano.**

**Escucho pasos, activo mi byakugan, entre unos árboles cercanos hay alguien. Intento descubrir quien es, y lo veo, mi corazón se acelera , me cuesta respirar, me he sonrojado y comienzo a jugar con mis dedos nerviosa. **

**Debí quedarme en casa¿a quien se le ocurre quedarse embobada pensando en un chico en medio del bosque y en especial donde él entrena? Vaya Hinata¿en que lío te has metido? No puedo solo levantarme e irme, él se dará cuenta; pero, si me quedo¿qué ocurrirá? Solo hay un modo de descubrirlo, aunque dudo que este sea el momento. ¿Pero que piensas niña? Tienes días buscando el modo de acercarte así que ahora te quedarás aquí. Suspiro, que difícil es discutir contigo misma, para al final perder.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me dirijo a entrenar, oigo ruidos, busco a mi alrededor y la veo. Ella de nuevo¿acaso no se cansa de visitarme cada día en mis sueños? Tiene algo que me ha gustado, nunca me había sentido así, tan atraído por una chica, hasta que la vi, y sus ojos atraparon todo mi ser. **

**Vaya¿quién lo pensaría? Sasuke Uchiha esta enamorado de la única chica que no está interesada en él. Magnifico, atrapado por los encantos de la Hyuga, interesado por la chica que ama a Naruto, mi mejor amigo. ¿Pero como estarlo? Su belleza, su dulzura, esa ternura que la caracteriza, el gracioso sonrojo en sus mejillas, su preciosa sonrisa, su constante necesidad de ser protegida, sus hechizantes ojos, su magnifica figura¿qué hombre no desearía eso¿Qué hombre no la desearía a ella? **

**Me molesté ante mis propios pensamientos, ella es solo mía. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Jamás se fijaría en mi, ella solo tiene ojos para el estúpido de Naruto¿acaso no se da cuenta? Por primera vez deseo ser él, solo para recibir una de las encantadoras sonrisas que ella le brinda.**

**Comienzo a caminar hacia ella, con mi típica seriedad. Me paro frente a ella, se sonroja y baja la cabeza. Sonrío¿se ha sonrojado al verme? Pensé que solo hacía eso ante el tonto del que esta enamorad. La miro sorprendido¿acaso ella esta...? No, son solo ilusiones Sasuke, ella no te ama. Esta nerviosa, talvez tiene miedo, mi presencia la incomoda. Me siento a su lado, cierro los ojos y suspiro. Ella se levanta apresuradamente dispuesta a irse y mi corazón se oprime. Me levanto rápido y la sujeto del brazo. **

**-Uchiha-san yo...-intenta hablar, pero la detengo colocando uno de mis dedos sobre sus finos labios.**

**-Sasuke, mi nombre es Sasuke- le digo suavemente, tratando de no ponerla mas nerviosa de lo que ya se encuentra.**

**-Perdón Sasuke-kun-me dijo dibujando en su rostro una de sus sonrisas derrite corazones.**

**Me sonrojo, que bien se escucha el "-kun" en sus labios, y bueno esa sonrisa, me encanta. Sonrío embobado, no puedo dejar de mirarla, sus ojos me han hipnotizado de nuevo. Sin poder controlarme me acerco a ella y la aprisiono contra el árbol mas cercano. **

**Abre los ojos de golpe, intenta hablar, pero mis labios se lo impiden, es como un sueño. Ella empieza a corresponderme, sonrío, talvez tenga una oportunidad después de todo. La tomo por la cintura para profundizar el beso, mientras ella juega con mi cabello. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Nos separamos por falta de aire, no puedo creer que esto haya pasado. Me alejo un poco de él, lo observo, sonríe, dudo por un momento si lo hace sinceramente o solo juega conmigo. Pero sus ojos me dicen que le importo, sin pensar en más, me acerco y rodeo su cuello, me pondo de puntitas y le beso. Me corresponde y sonrío. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Me ha vuelto a besar, observe su reacción después del primer beso, busque en sus ojos y encontré justo lo que deseaba: cariño. Ella me quiere. Le correspondo. Nos separamos y le digo al oído que la amo, ella enrojece y me abraza.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**¿Lo ha dicho? Me sonrojo, esto es demasiado, lo abrazo y me recargo en su pecho, puedo oír los acelerados latidos de su corazón, y me alegro de pensar que son por mí, que yo causo esto en él. Intento decirle cuanto lo quiero, pero me he quedado muda, las palabras no salen.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**No dice nada, talvez me equivoqué. Vi lo que quería ver, creí lo que quería creer. La parto de mi lado y comienzo a caminar de vuelta a la aldea. Me sigue, logra detenerme y roza nuestros labios. ¿A que juega? La alejo y continuo mi camino.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**He intentado besarle, pero me ha apartado. Le llamo pero no me hace caso, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse, le vuelvo a llamar, nada. Las lagrimas corren por mis mejillas, mis sollozos empiezan a hacer eco, y un débil "Sasuke-kun, escúchame, te amo" sale de mis labios. Cubro mi cara con mis manos y lloro en silencio.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Ha dicho que me ama, me giro y la veo, herida, débil, frágil, y todo por mi culpa. Corro hasta ella y le doy un beso en los labios, dice que me ama entre sollozos y la abrazo. Estamos en silencio un rato, hasta que se calma. Me sonríe y entrelazamos nuestras manos, regresando juntos a casa. Ahora todo es distinto lo se. **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Las cosas han cambiado en estos días¿recuerdan la diferencia de la que hablé al principio¿ya saben la respuesta? Es algo muy sencillo, ellas son sus admiradoras, yo soy, yo soy su novia desde hace una semana. Los siete días mas maravillosos que he pasado y todo gracias a él. **

**-¿Qué hacer Hinata?- le preguntó el chico de ojos negros.**

**-Solo pensaba- le respondió con una sonrisa.**

**-Te tengo un regalo- dijo colocando en su cuello una hermosa gargantilla con el dije del Ying-Yang.**

**-Es hermoso, gracias- respondió encantada.**

**-El Ying-Yang- suspiró. **

**-Como tu y yo- dijo ella.**

**Sus labios se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Dos personas opuestas, un sentimiento en común, toda una vida para estar juntos. **

* * *

**Aqui termino xD espero lo hayan disfrutado. Sus criticas son bien recibidas. n.n **

**Terminado: Martes 2 de octubre de 2007**

**Publicado: Domingo 21 de octubre de 2007**


End file.
